marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Thor
Thor Odinson ist der König von Asgard, einem Götterreich im Weltall und ist Mitglied der Avengers sowie von den Revengers. Biografie Thor In Thor erfahren wir von einer großen Schlacht im Jahr 965 n. Chr., bei der Thors Vater Odin die Erde vor einer neuen Eiszeit rettete. Seitdem brachte er ihm und seinem Bruder Loki bei, ein guter König dürfe niemals den Kampf suchen, müsse aber immer darauf vorbereitet sein. Als Thor nun Jahrhunderte später zum König gekrönt werden soll, droht erneut Kriegsgefahr von den Frostriesen, auf die der Thronanwärter unüberlegt und aggressiv reagiert. Zur Strafe wird er dafür von Odin auf die Erde verbannt. Dort trifft er auf die Astrophysiker Dr. Selvig und Jane Foster, die zunächst nicht so recht glauben wollen, wen sie vor sich haben. Thor ist verzweifelt auf der Suche nach seinem Hammer, der von Odin in einen Stein geschlagen und nun nur von jemandem gelöst werden kann, der sich als würdig erweist. S.H.I.E.L.D-Leute kommen ihm zuvor und bringen den Stein samt Hammer in ihren Besitz. Als Thor versucht bei ihnen einzubrechen, wird er gefangen genommen. Währenddessen spielt sich auf Asgard Dramatisches ab. Loki hat erfahren, dass Odin nicht sein wirklicher Vater und Thor daher nicht sein Bruder ist. Als er Odin wütend beschuldigt, ihn nie geliebt zu haben, fällt der in einen komatösen Zustand - den Odinschlaf. Loki besteigt daraufhin den Thron. Als es Jane und Dr. Selvig gelingt, Thor zu befreien und dessen Freunde sich aus Asgard auf den Weg machen wollen, um ihn vor Loki zu warnen, schickt Loki den Destroyer, um seinen Stiefbruder zu töten. Als die Lage aussichtslos scheint, bietet Thor sein eigenes Leben, um das der Menschen zu retten. Somit erwies er sich als würdig, woraufhin Mjölnir ihm wieder zuflog. Danach ist der Kampf schnell entschieden. Thor verabschiedet sich für den Moment von Jane. Die beiden haben sich ineinander verliebt, doch Thor muss zurück nach Asgard, um Loki aufzuhalten, der dort schon wieder den nächsten Plan ausheckt. Dort angekommen kommt es zwischen den beiden zum Kampf, der von dem wieder erwachten Odin beendet wird. Loki kann die Enttäuschung seines Stiefvaters nicht verkraften und stürzt sich in einen Abgrund. Weil beim Kampf der beiden die Brücke zum Portal zerstört wurde, kann Thor nicht mehr zur Erde und zu Jane zurückkehren. Captain America: The First Avenger Thor taucht in dem Film nicht selbst auf. Auf der Suche nach dem Tesserakt fand Johann Schmidt eine alte Wikingerzeichnung in einem Buch von Thor. Im Buch wird er mit Feuer, Blitz und Hammer gezeichnet. Marvel's The Avengers Im Film stößt Thor als letzter Avenger zu den anderen. Ursprünglich wollte er Loki nur aus deren Gewahrsam befreien, um ihn wieder mit nach Asgard zu nehmen und dort zu bestrafen, doch er lässt sich von Tony Stark und Captain America überzeugen, dass seine Hilfe auf der Erde gebraucht wird. Während des Kampfes auf dem Helicarrier wird Thor auf die Erde geschleudert, findet aber rechtzeitig seinen Weg nach New York um die anderen Helden im Kampf zu unterstützen. Dort versucht er ein letztes Mal Loki ins Gewissen zu reden und an die Erinnerung ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit zu appellieren - ohne Erfolg. Es kommt zu einer gigantischen Schlacht. Thor und die anderen Avengers versuchen, so viele der gegnerischen Chitauri zu vernichten, wie möglich, aber auch sie kommen an ihre Grenzen. Thor versucht einen Engpass vor dem Portal zu bilden, um so viele von den Chitauri zu vernichten. Er beschwört einen gigantischen Blitzschlag und setzt das Empire State Building unter Strom. Tony lenkt eine von der Regierung für die Stadt gedachte Atombombe durch das Portal und zerstörte so die Raumstation, Tony verliert das Bewusstsein und wird von Hulk aufgefangen, bald darauf kommt er wieder zu Bewusstsein. Nach dem Sieg über die Chitauri bringt Thor Loki mit dem Tesserakt zurück nach Asgard. Thor: The Dark Kingdom In Thor: The Dark Kingdom geht es darum, dass Thor zunächst seinen Adoptivbruder Loki nach Asgard bringt, um ihn dort für seine Taten auf der Erde vor Gericht zu stellen. Loki wird in das Gefängis des Schlosses gesperrt, aus welchem es für ihn kein Entkommen gibt. Thor muss ebenso den Frieden in den neun Welten wiederherstellen, da Lokis Taten auch dort Unruhen und Schlachten hervorrief. Kurze Zeit darauf will Thor nach seiner Geliebten, Jane Foster, sehen. Er geht zu Heimdall, dem Wächter der neun Welten, welcher ihm jedoch mitteilt, dass er sie nicht sehen kann. Thor macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu seiner Geliebten. Als er auf der Erde ankommt trifft er auf die wider Erwarten unverletzte Jane. Da sie und ihre Freunde die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf sich zogen, versucht einer der Polizisten Jane zu verhaften, woraufhin er von einer unbekannten Macht weggeschleudert wird. Thor nimmt Jane mit nach Asgard, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Odin erkennt, dass Jane den "Äther" in sich trägt. Bei diesem handelt es sich um einen der Infinity-Steine und eine uralte Waffe, die Dunkelheit in das Universum bringen soll. Diese Waffe wurde von Malekith, einem Dunkelelfen, vor Jahrtausenden in seine Gewalt gebracht. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Malekith auftaucht und Asgard angreift, um den Äther an sich zu reißen. Er tötet Frigga, Thors Mutter und Lokis Adoptivmutter, und verschwindet nach einem kurzen Kampf. Nach der Bestattung der Mutter und vieler gefallener Soldaten schwört Thor Rache. Auch Odin hegt einen Plan, für den sich Thor nicht begeistern kann. Er befreit Jane, die aufgrund des in ihr versiegelten Äthers gefangengenommen wurde, mit Hilfe seiner Freunde. Ebenso befreit er Loki, da nur er weiß, wie man ohne Hilfe von Heimdall Asgard verlassen kann. Dies ist nötig, da Odin das Verlassen oder Betreten Asgards untersagt hat. Sie landen gemeinsam in einer anderen Welt, in der die drei von Malekith angetroffen werden. Bei dem darauffolgenden Kampf stirbt Loki allem Anschein nach. Thor und Jane verlieren den Äther an Malekith, da Thors Plan den Äther bei der Übergabe zu zerstören misslingt. Die beiden müssen zurück zur Erde. Es ereignet sich ein astronomisches Phänomen, im Zuge dessen sich für Malekith die Möglichkeit bietet, das Universum in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Kurz vor der Zerstörung allen Lebens kann Thor Malekith aufhalten und alle neun Welten retten. Thor kehrt nach Asgard zurück, um seinem Vater Bericht zu erstatten. Odin ist stolz auf seinen Sohn und bietet ihm den Thron an, welchen Thor jedoch ablehnt. Als Thor den Palast verlässt, um bei Jane zu sein, verwandelt sich Odin. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Thor am Ende mit Loki sprach, welcher ihm selbstgefällig hinterhergrinst. Avengers: Age of Ultron Nach dem Fall von S.H.I.E.L.D kämpfen die Avengers zusammen um Lokis Zepter aus den Fängen von HYDRA zu retten. Ihr Weg führt sie zu einer Festung in Sokovia. Dort angekommen schaffen es die Avengers das Zepter wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Am selben Abend feiern die Avengers ihren Sieg über die HYDRA auf einer Feier. Als Ultron die Party sprengt, verfolgt er ihn nach seiner Flucht. Die Avengers reisen nach Sukovia und treffen auf Ultron sowie die Maximoff Zwillinge. Beim Kampf beeinflusst Wanda Maximoff Thor mental und zeigt ihm eine Vision. Um Antworten auf seine Vision zu bekommen, begibt er sich mit Erik Selvigs Hilfe zum Wasser der Erkenntnis. Er durchlebt seine Vision noch einmal und versteht, dass es sich um die Infinity-Steine handelt. Er fliegt zurück zum Avengers Tower und hilft dabei, Vision zu erschaffen. In der Endscheidungschlacht in Sokovia, kämpft er mit den anderen Avengers. Doctor Strange In Doctor Strange ist Thor in der End Credit Scene zu sehen. Dort bietet Doctor Strange ihm Hilfe an, den verlorenen Odin wieder zu finden. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Zusammen mit Loki sucht Thor auf der Erde nach seinem verschwundenen Vater Odin. Sie finden Odin mit der Hilfe von Doctor Strange (post Credit Scene „Dr. Strange“) Odin redet mit Thor und Loki und erzählt ihnen, dass sie eine Schwester haben: Hela, die Göttin des Todes. Odin hat sie lange aufgehalten, doch wenn er weg ist, wird sie Ragnarök, das Ende der Götter auslösen. Odin stirbt daraufhin und Hela erscheint. Sie zerstört Thors Hammer Mjölnir und er landet auf dem Schrottplaneten Sakaar wo er von der Kriegerin Valkyrie gefangen genommen und zum Grandmaster gebracht wird. Dieser lässt Thor als Gladiator gegen einen alten Freund antreten - Hulk. Während dem unerbittlichen Kampf bekommt Thor eine Art Anfall: seine Augen glühen und er wird in Blitze gehüllt. Er schleudert ohne seinen Hammer Blitze und hätte den Kampf beinahe gewonnen. Doch der Grandmaster lässt Thor lähmen. Thor muss in seine Heimat Asgard zurück um seine Schwester Hela aufzuhalten und so Ragnaräk zu verhindern. Deshalb stellt er ein Team zusammen: Hulk, Valkyrie und Loki. Auf Asgard kommt ihnen auch noch Heimdall zur Hilfe. Gemeinsam versuchen sie Hela aus Asgard zu vertreiben. Dabei verliert Thor sein rechtes Auge. Schließlich entdeckt er eine nie dagewesene Kraft in sich und entfesselt einen gewaltigen Blitz. Danach besitzt er auch ohne seinen Hammer die Macht über die Blitze. Avengers: Infinity War folgt... Avengers 4 Fähigkeiten Thor ist der stärkste Ase in Asgard. Seit tausende von Jahren praktiziert Thor die Kunst des Kampfes, daher ist er in Asgard als Kriegsgott bekannt. Thor kann seine immense Kraft sehr gut kontrollieren so kann er sich auch zurückhalten, das zeigt sich bei seinem Kampf mit dem Hulk auf dem Helicarrier. * nahezu unverwundbar (vor allem auf der Erde) *übermenschliche Stärke *große Hautdichte, eine doppelt so groß wie die eines Menschen * beschleunigte Selbstheilung (bei allen Asen) *extreme Geschwindigkeit (Reaktion) * verlangsamter Alterungsprozess. Thor selbst ist, laut eigener Aussage in Avengers: Infinity War über 1500 Jahre alt. *Umgang mit dem magischen Hammer Mjolnir, **der stets zu ihm zurück kehrt **der Hammer soll von Odin als unzerstörbar eingestuft worden sein ** den Thor (und Vision; siehe "Age of Ultron"), als eines der zwei bekannten Wesen, würdig ist, heben und führen zu können. **der es ihm erlaubt Blitze und Tornados zu erzeugen und als Waffe einzusetzen **durch den Thor fliegen kann * Umgang mit der magischen Axt Stormbreaker, ** die stets zu ihm zurückkehrt ** die es ihm erlaubt zu fliegen ** die es ihm möglich macht den Bifrost zu beschwören, so dass Thor praktisch von Ort zu Ort reisen kann Bilder PromoBildThorBlitz.jpg ThorKampfSiegessicher.jpg ThorMovie.jpeg ThorDarkWorld.jpg ThorBild2.jpg ThorOdinDarkKingdom.jpg ThorDarkKingdomKampf.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorKampf.jpg ThorTheAvengersMovie.jpg ThorMarvelsTheAvengers2.jpg ThorDarkKingdomBild2.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorCaptAmerica.jpg MarvelTheAvengersThorCaptAmerica2.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorTurmspitze.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorHulk.jpg ThorTheDarkKingdom.jpg ThorHammer.jpg ThorDarkKingdomJane.jpg ThorDarkKingdom3.jpg TheDarkKingdomThor4.jpg ThorLokiTheDarkKingdom.jpg ThorCaptainAmericaBW.jpg ThorOdinJane.jpg ThorAgeofUltron.jpg Thor-marvel-screenshot.jpg ThorLokiDarkKingdom.jpg ThorAvengers2AgeofUltron.jpg ThorTheAvengersMarvel.jpg ChrisHemsworthThor.jpg ThorMovie.jpg Thor.png ThorChrisHemsworthAgentCoulsonMarvel.jpg ThorMarvelBanner.jpg IronManThorKampf.jpg Chris-Evans-The-Avengers-Captain-America-4.jpg ThorBlitzHammer.png BWCaptAmericaThorBruceIronMan.jpg ThorJaneMovie.jpg ThorThorsMutter.jpg ThorTheDarkWorld.jpg ThorHammer3.jpg ThorAvengers2Schnee.png MjolnirThor.png ThorSchneeAvengers2.jpg avengers0060.jpg thor gladiator.jpg thor ragnarök.jpg Thor Ragnarok Teaser 59.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 33.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 23.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 3.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_49.png Trivia *In der Serie My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie werden die Superkräfte des Charakters Rainbow Dash in der Folge Power Ponies, in der verschiedene Superhelden parodiert werden, als Mischung der Kräfte der beiden Marvel-Helden Storm und Thor dargestellt. * In der Szene, in der Jane Thor ein Hemd gibt, steht auf dem dort drauf klebenden Namensschild der Name "Donald Blake", der nach Janes Aussage ihr Ex-Freund ist. In den Comics ist Donald Blake niemand anderes als Thor selbst. Wie im Film wurde er als Strafe von seinem Vater auf die Erde verbannt, jedoch wurde dem Comic-Thor das Gedächtnis genommen, das er wiederbekam als er den als Stock getarnten Hammer fand und sein Geheimnis entdeckte. * Der Comic-Thor wurde von seinem Vater nicht wegen seiner Arroganz, Ungehorsamkeit und den Angriff auf Jotunheim bestraft, sondern weil er sich in die Belange der Menschen einmischte, was gegen einen Nichteinmischungspakt der Götter verstieß. * Im Gegensatz zum Comic-Thor ist der Film-Thor nur ein Ase und kein Gott. Generell sind die Bewohner Asgards keine Götter, sondern Außerirdische, die aber laut Loki eine etwa 5000 Jahre höhere Lebenserwartung haben als Menschen. * In Thor: Tag der Entscheidung wird Thor sein rechtes Auge von Hela ausgeschlagen. Ab dem Finalen Kampf trägt Thor deshalb eine Augenklappe, die an die von Odin erinnert. Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Asen Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Charakter (Thor) Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kategorie:Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers 4 Kategorie:Charakter (Doctor Strange) Kategorie:Doctor Strange